Un amor peligroso
by Yuuki Kouran
Summary: ...
1. Algo andaba mal

**Primer capitulo que subo :B**

**Espero que les guste ya q cada vez sera mejor :)**

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Punto de vista de Nick.

Eran las 3:45 de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir; me encontraba solo en mi habitación, recostado sobre la cama, tratando de descubrir que era lo que me preocupaba. Tenía una angustia dentro de mí, pero no sabía por que me sentía así.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! son las 4:20am, y todavía sigo despierto.- exclame al ver la hora, me levante de mi cama y camine hacia la ventana para tratar de desviar mis pensamientos de lo que me preocupaba.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin cesar, me sentía cada vez mas angustiado, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿algo malo le iba a pasar a alguien?

- Será muy tarde para llamar a Cati – se dijo para si mismo, mientras me disponía a prender la televisión y buscar el canal de deportes. – Seria muy imprudente si la llamo, luego hablare con ella.

"_Cathia Rojas era una hermosa chica de ojos cafés chocolate, cabello largo de color castaño, pero al sol se le podían apreciar unos tonos rojizos, Ella y Nicholas se conocieron, cuando ambos viajaron a L.A. y por esas casualidades del mundo se sentaron juntos en el avión y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, por lo cual no perdieron el contacto y terminaros siendo amigos y luego novios"._

- Jajajaja, Nick ¿y esas ojeras?... – rió mi hermano Joe cuando entre a la cocina, seguramente me quiere molestar a la hora del desayuno.- pareces zombie.

Kevin que se encontraba haciendo unas tostadas con mantequilla miro de reojo a su pequeño hermano, Nicholas, el cual en realidad tenia muy mal aspecto; se veía un poco pálido y con el cabello mas desordenado de lo normal, su cara paresia como si estuviese con gripe y tenia mal humor.

-No molestes- le respondí amargado a Joe que no dejaba de reír.

-¿Que paso Nick?- pregunto Kevin sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome una de sus tostadas de las cuales saque la más pequeña, ya que no tenía hambre.

- he tenido un mal presentimiento durante toda la noche.- mordí mi tostada y trague un poco de jugo antes de seguir hablando. - lo cual no me ha dejado dormir.

- ¡se nota!- exclamo Joe.- te ves horrible.

Pude ver que Kevin miro feo a Joseph, lo único que hacia era bajarme el ánimo.

-¿Y si tratas de dormir, y relajarte un rato? –. Me ofreció Kev.

-Si, pequeño Nicholas recuerda que hoy vamos de campamento.- Vi como Joe se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba una manzana.

- Lo había olvidado – pensé para mis adentros- el campamento que hacíamos todos los años ¿y si era eso? ¿el mal presentimiento que sentía tiene que ver con nuestra salida de acampar? ¿Ocurriría algo?... hubiese seguido pensando si no fuera por que mi madre Denisse, se hubiera asomado el la puerta de la cocina para informarme que Cati había llegado a mi casa ya que iríamos al cine y luego a almorzar en su casa.

Punto de vista de Joe.

Vi como mi querido hermano Nicholas se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y corría escaleras arriba para vestirse, ya que su novia lo esperaba en la sala de estar.

Yo que me encontraba vestido con unos short de traje de baño color café con líneas celestes y una sudadera blanca, lo que quería decir que me encontraba presentable, por lo cual camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Cati.

-hola pequeña- le dije cuando la vi de espaldas a mí.

Rápidamente volteo a verme cuando escucho mi hermosa voz.

-hola Joe,- me respondió dulcemente. -¿Cómo estas?

- bien muy bien.-le respondí mientras me sentaba en un sillón frente suyo.- mi hermano, vendrá enseguida, es que fue a cambiarse de pantalón es que se había manchado con jugo. –mentí yo, ya que no le podía decir que el responsable y madrugador de Nicholas se encontraba con pijama a las 11:00 de la mañana.

- ¡OH! Pobrecito- respondió ella.

-¿y que cuentas de interesante?- pregunte yo

Ella miro hacia la puerta pensativa unos segundos y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí sonriendo, seguramente me quería contar algo.

- algo interesante que contar… es que una prima lejana mía, vendrá a vivir durante un tiempo en mi casa.

- ¿enserio?... y como es ella.- le pregunte desinteresado, ya que no me importaba en lo absoluto las descripciones física de su prima.

- la verdad es que no me acuerdo de ella, se que tiene 1 año y 7 meses mas que yo, y llegara en 2 días mas, recuerdo que era muy simpática y Bonita.

-Jajajaja – reí innecesariamente.- nos podías presentar un día a tu prima

Punto de vista de Cati.

-jajajajaja- reí por el comentario de Joe, y luego vi a mi amando Nick aparecer por la escalera con su hermosa y alegre sonrisa. – ¡Nick!- dije emocionada.

El camino hacia donde me encontraba y me dio un beso el la mejilla luego tomo de mi mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

- Adiós Joe nos vemos después – le dijo a su hermano mientras yo me despedía con la mano de el.

Nick cerro la puerta tras nosotros, note que estaba con una cara triste cuando entramos al auto negro que nos llevaría al cine, por lo cual lleve su mano derecha a su delicado rostro y el me miro con unos ojos tristes.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunte lentamente sin dejar de mirarle los ojos.

-Es que no he podido dormir… estoy angustiado y no se porque.- me respondió mientras miraba el suelo.

-No será… porque iremos a almorzar con mis padres.

-obvio que no – rió el.- tus padres son geniales.

Me contesto tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

El automóvil se había detenido por lo cual significaba que ya llegamos al cine.

Nick se acerco a mí y acerco sus calidos labios a los míos.

- Que película quieres ver.- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa luego de nuestro beso.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Estábamos llevando el equipaje que llevaremos a nuestro campamento, por suerte mi hermano Nicholas ya tenía su maleta lista antes de salir con su novia Cati.

Yo me encontraba en la pieza de mi hermano Joe ya que el no podía hacer su equipaje ya que quería llevar muchas cosas inútiles.

-Joe eso no lo puedes llevar.- le dije yo un poco molesto.

- Pero… - vacilo - …y si quiero alisarme el cabello- me dijo Joe con le alisador de cabello en la mano.

Tome la plancha y la metí en el bolso.

- Bueno… en ese caso la llevaremos.- dije yo mientras mi hermano sonreía – por ahí encontraremos un árbol en donde conectarla.- sonreí maliciosamente.

Punto de vista de Cati

Entramos juntas a la sala de cine, ya que nos disponíamos ver una película de terror. Nos sentamos en los asientos de más atrás, con una gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz, para comer.

Veíamos la gran pantalla de la sala aun estaba blanca, lo que quería decir que la película todavía no empezaba.

-Nick… - dije yo, cuando sentí su respiración más fuerte a mi lado.- Nick estas… bien.

El tenia su cabeza sobre mi hombro, yo me moví un poco para ver su

Rostro, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados, sonreí al verlo parecía un hermoso ángel, la pantalla de la sala de cine empezó a mostrar la típica publicidad que dan antes de la película.

Durante la película su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Ese fue el primer presagio que me dijo que algo andaba mal, lamentablemente yo no me di cuenta a tiempo…

* * *

**Saludos a Marshmalloow, tan linda tú!**

**jajajaja dejen REVIEWS**


	2. En grave peligro

**Waaaaaaau!... al fin segundo capitulo!... espero que les guste :)**

**habla de mucho de los Jonas, para la chicas que les gustan :B**

* * *

Punto de vista de Cati.

La película estaba buenísima, aun no podía creer que Nick se había quedado dormido antes de que empezara, pero no quería despertarlo, simplemente no quería, ya que se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, párese un ángel.- Pensaba yo mientras la película seguía.

-Haaaaaaa- gritaron todos los que estaban en la sala de cine, cuando en la película, el acecino aparecía debajo de una cama de un niña.

En eso Nick que estaba a mi lado, despierta de golpe por los gritos.

-Es Joe, es Joe – me decía asustado Nick mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

-Que cosa… ¿Nick, estas bien?- dije yo sin entender nada de lo que me hablaba el. Los gritos cesaron y la película continúo, pero a mí, la película no me importaba.

Nick se llevo las manos a la cara, podía ver sus gotas de sudor que corrían en su frente y cuello. Lleve mi mano derecha a su espalda, podía sentir como tiritaba, seguramente había tenido una pesadilla, porque aun seguía con miedo.

-Nick… todo esta bien, estas aquí conmigo – dije yo en voz baja, el se encontraba llorando. Yo quería saber que era lo que le pasaba pero no podía preguntárselo ahora, ya que se encontraba en mal estado.- Fue una pesadilla… una fea pesadilla.

El asintió, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con ambas malos, yo lleve mi mano a su cabello y le hice cariño para tranquilizarlo.

Luego de unos minuto el ya se encontraba mejor, lo podía notar ya que no sentía su respiración agitada y había dejado de llorar.

-Cati… - me dijo el mirándome a los ojos, mientras de abrazaba - no te preocupes… yo, ya estoy bien.

Me sonrió y yo a el también, pero no le creía nada, sabia que el no estaba bien y no quería decirme que era lo que le había pasado.

-Nick, que es lo que había pasado.- pregunte yo mientras el me tomaba las monos con las suyas.

-No lo se, creo que estaba soñando.

-Con Joe al parecer.

-jajaja… así párese, pero no recuerdo. ¿Porque no me despertaste?- me preguntó en el tono más angelical.

-Es que me habías dicho que no dormiste bien en la noche.

Punto de vista de Nick.

jajaja… -reí yo. Es verdad, no pude dormir ya que la extraña sensación que sentía se hacia más fuerte cuando intentaba cerrar lo ojos, pero a su lado, al lado de Cati, ese olor que tenia, aquella fragancia, me embrujaba y hacia que yo al ponerme a su nado no me preocupara de nada.

Junto a Cati, tratamos de seguir viendo la película de terror, ambos nos habíamos quedado sin entender la película, yo por haber estado dormido todo el principio y cati porque se había preocupado de mi y había dejado de ver la, Por lo tanto la película que al principio nos tenia que haber asustado, termino dándonos riza.

Cuando salimos del cine y nos encontrábamos camino a su casa.

-En realidad no te acuerdas que es lo que estabas soñando.- me dijo Cati mientas caminaba junto a mi tomada de mi mano.

-De verdad- respondí yo. – lo único que se es lo que te dije en el cine, y aun no recuerdo porque dije eso.

-Que extraño.

-si, pero ya no importa.

-Bueno… ya hemos llegado a mi casa.- dijo ella mientras tocaba el timbre de su casa.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y en la entraba se encontraba Chalie el hermano de Cati, el cual me recuerda mucho a m hermano Joe ya que los dos tienes la misma edad y son muy chistosos, es todo un caos cuando se juntan.

El almuerzo estaba casi listo por lo cual yo y Cati quisimos poner las cosas que faltaban en la mesa, como los bazos y los servicios…

-Y por cuanto tiempo se van- me pregunto Jack, el padre de Cati.

-nos vamos hoy en la tarde y pensamos estar dos noches y luego viajar en la mañana.- respondí yo mientras almorzábamos.

- ha… se van por poco tiempo- me dijo la madre de Cati, su nombre es Cameroon.

- si así es.

-Mama… llamo un tal Víctor.- interrumpió Charlie mientas jugaba con su plato de fideos con salsa.- dijo que Danielle adelanto su viaje y llegaría mañana en la mañana.

-Jack, porque no me avisaste antes. – Dijo Cameroon parándose de la mesa.- tengo que llamar para que arreglen su pieza, y acomoden sus cosas que han llegado ayer.

Dicho esto ella se fue.

-Se me había olvidado- respondió Charlie a su padre que seguía comiendo sin darle importancia.

- quien es Danielle – pregunte yo en el oído de mi novia.

-es mi prima, la cual se va a quedar con nosotros la temporada de clases. Ya que las vacaciones están por terminar.- me respondió ella.

Punto de vista de Kevin.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Cathia, la polola de Nick. Teníamos que ir a buscar a Nicholas y luego partiríamos a las montañas a acampar. Teníamos todo listo para estar 2 noches y un día, obvio que nada nos impediría quedarnos. No ocurriría nada.- Pensaba yo mientras Joe cantaba fuertemente.

-¡Joe!- dije yo. –tanta energía.

-Si, estoy emocionado por el campamento, quiero correr, saltar, subir árboles, muchas cosas.

- hola chicos.- dijo Nick entrando al auto.

En realidad no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llagado a la casa de Cati, hasta que vi a Nick entrar. En donde iríamos a acampar, nos quedaba a dos horas de donde estábamos. Nicholas no empezó a contar historias de terror antes de llegar al campamento.

Cuando al fin llegamos entre todos, exceptuando a mamá, armamos las carpas, la mesa, la fogata y todo lo que tendríamos que usar hay. Joe, Nick y yo compartiríamos una carpa, y frankie escaria con nuestros padres. Cenamos unas ricas hamburguesas y luego contamos cosas graciosas que nos han sucedido en nuestros concientes, como caídas, estornudos, bostezos…

-Jajajaja- no dejaba de reír frankie.

-tengo una idea.- dijo emocionado Joe. –que les parece que hagamos una caminata, por el bosque.

- yo paso. Así que serán solo hombres. –dijo mi madre haciéndole cariño en el pelo al menor de mis hermanos.

La caminata empezó bastante bien ha pesar que la noche ya nos había atrapado entre sus brazos por lo cual cada uno llevaba un linterna. Me daba un poco de pena el dejar a mi madre sola, pero ella no le gustaban las caminatas por la gran cantidad de insectos que podíamos encontrar en el camino.

- buuuuuu-

-que fue eso- pregunto Frankie un poco asustado.

- es el sonido que hacen los búhos.- Le respondió mi padre.

- obvio. – Dijo el bromista de Joe – ya que los fantasmas no viven en los bosques porque al igual que la mayoría de las chicas le dan sustos los bichos.

- es verdad.

Yo mire a frankie con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Es mentira Frank. – no, no existen los fantasmas.

Mi padre que se había molestado por el comentario de Joe lo mando al final de la fila, por lo cual por su lento paso lo dejamos rápidamente atrás sin darnos cuenta.

Luego de unos 20 minutos Nicholas se da cuenta que Joe no esta con nosotros, pero nadie sabia cuando el se había ido ya que como se encontraba molesto por lo que le había dicho mi padre se había quedado callado.

-y si se devolvió a el campamento con mamá.- dije yo para tranquilizar el ambiente silencioso en donde estábamos.

- no creo. Dijo Nick con la mirada perdida hacia el sendero que estaba tras de nosotros.

Punto de vista de Joe

- seguramente era el camino de la derecha.- decía en voz alta.- no deberían haber tantos senderos.

Llevaba caminando solo por más de 10 minutos y cada vez me encontraba mas asustado.

- tengo una idea, para tranquilizarme. Voy a empezar a cantar.- estuve cantando una canción entera y cuando empecé la segunda canción sentí el ruido de una rama de árbol quebrándose por la pisada de alguien.

Mire rápidamente hacia todos los lados, nunca había estado tan asustado, estaba perdido, sabia que si me devolvía por el camino que andaba llagaría a el campamento.

Fue hay cuando distinguí la figura de un gran y robusto hombre, como se encontraba a contra luz no podía percibir el rostro que tenia, solo pude darme cuenta que tenia mucho pelo.

-hola…- dije yo caminando de espalda, más pálido que nunca. El hombre no dijo nada y dio unos pasos hacia delante, en donde me encontraba yo.

-¿Qué hago?... no lo se,- pensaba para mis adentros.- Dios ayúdame, mándame una señal.

En ese preciso momento el hombre desapareció y se escucho un fuerte aullido. Me asuste más de lo que estaba antes, por lo cual empecé a correr sin detenerme, sin algún rumbo que seguir, definitivamente me había salido del sendero.

Punto de vista de Kevin.

Caminábamos todos en silencio hacia el campamento, cada uno de nosotros nos sentíamos culpables por no saber en donde se encontraba Joseph, todos pensábamos en aquello.

Mi padre trataba de tranquilizar al menor de mis hermanos, diciéndole que Joe estaba en el campamento junto a mamá.

-¡Nick…!- grito Frankie.

Yo me gire rápidamente a ver que estaba pasando.

-Nicholas, ¿estas bien?- pregunte a ver a mis hermano de rodillas en el suelo, el no dijo nada solo se llego las manos a la cara y movía la cabeza a ambos lados, como si estuviera negando algo.

-Papá, que le pasa a Nick. – gritaba en pequeño de Frankie.

-No lo se – decía mi papá tomando a Frankie en brazos ya que había empezado a llorar. –Kev…

Yo tome a mi hermano Nicholas por los hombros y le pregunte si se sentía mal, o si le pasaba algo.

-Nick... ¡Nicholas, responde!- ya había comenzado a ponerme algo tenso.

- es Joe, ¡es Joe!... puede estar en grave peligro.

Yo estaba a punto de decir que no se preocupara, pero no pude terminar mi frase ya que se escucho un grito de lo más aterrador

Sabia de quien era.

… era de Joe.

* * *

**Saludos a:**

**Marshmalloow: Hermanita linda, al fin el cap 2, jajajaja y tu que querias que te dijera lo que hiba a pasar... tramposa.... jajaja**

**djdangerkerijoe y a ****O Maggy O: Gracias a las dos por los reviews, son muy tiernas, espero hablarles pronto.**

**jajajajajaja**

**y saludos para los Jonas.**

**y a mis amigos que leen la historia.**


	3. Su llegada

**Capitulo 3**

**Aquí comienza la acción**

* * *

Punto de vista de Max (nuevo personaje)

-odio viajar en automóvil- le dije a mi hermano que se encontraba sentado a mi lado en el asiento trasero del auto, el me miro fríamente y no me respondió, volteo para seguir mirando por el oscuro vidrio.

- Doble hacia la derecha, en la siguiente esquina.- dijo Sean al chofer yo me acomode en el asiento para poder verlo ya que el se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

- pero el viaje en avión se me paso volando.- reí yo.- jajaja… entiendes… volando, avión.- pero ni Sean ni mi hermano Viktor rieron, pero no me sorprendió ya que ninguno tenia sentido del humor.

"_Ha pesar de ser solo tres años menor que mi único hermano Viktor, ósea 18 años ( supuestamente ), la relación que existe ente los dos, es todo menos hermanable. Ya que el, al igual que Sean su amigo, que representa 23 años, no dicen absolutamente nada, ha no ser que la situación lo amerite, lo que quiere decir que hablaban lo justo y necesario."_

-Por suerte mía y de Danielle, al llegar a la Mansión Rojas nos quedaremos con Aarón y ustedes se irán. – dije el voz alta para que me escucharan. (Aarón, es mi mejor amigo de toda mi larga vida, el tiene un año más que yo, y junto con Daniela hacemos el trío fantástico los tres sabemos como gozar la vida.)

-Mmmmmm…- Viktor me había quedado mirando luego de mi molesto comentario.- ¿Estas seguro de dejar que Max y Aaron, cuiden y vivan con Danielle?

-No tenemos otra opción.- le contacto Sean volteando para mirar a su emisor.

-¿Y se quedan Zulema y Devora con ella?... ya que son mujeres, es que así seria más seguro.

-¿Quieres que la vigilemos aun más?- le respondió Sean levantando una ceja.

- La pequeña Danielle, dejo claro que no quería que no la vigilan tanto.- interrumpí yo.- creo que es bastante.

- Su hermano nos mataría a todos si algo le llegara a ocurrir.- dijo el superior de nosotros, Sean.

Mi hermano y Sean continuaron hablando mientras yo volteaba para mirar la limosina que venia tras nosotros, en donde se encontraría ella seguramente jugando con su pequeño hurón.

Punto de vista de Joe.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido… pensé que en ese momento estaba a punto de morir.

(Muy asustado, corría entre medio de los grandes árboles ya que la silueta del extraño hombre más, el largo aullido me habían aterrado. En ese momento tropecé y caí fuertemente en el suelo de tierra y hojas de árboles, al voltear, mire hacia atrás, por donde había corrido, fue ahí cuando pude ver un gran lobo salvaje, el cual me miraba con sus ojos llenos de rabia… En ese momento grite lo más fuerte que me dio mi voz ya que podía sentir como el gran animal que se había lanzado sobre mí)

-Nooooo!- grito alguien que salía por detrás de un árbol. Era mi hermano Nicholas que venia corriendo junto a Kevin hacia donde me encontraba.

Me sorprendió ver en ese momento a mis dos hermanos, la cara de Nick se mostraba aterrada al mirar al horrible lobo que estaba encima de mi.

- ¡Joe! – grito Kevin cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

- Ayuda… ayuda… – les decía, ya en ese momento podía sentir los grandes dientes del lobo feroz al interior de mi hombro.- Ayuda… por favor… Ayuda….

Luego todo se empezó a tornar silencioso, ya no escuchaba los gritos de mis hermanos, ni los míos. Pero seguía presenciando todo lo que ocurría, Nick y Kev se abalanzaron contra el gran animal para así liberarme de sus dominantes dientes.

Las imágenes de lo que veía comenzaron a ponerse nublosas, no entendía muy bien lo que me estaba ocurriendo. El lobo ya no estaba mordiéndome pero el dolor seguía tan fuerte como antes… luego de unos segundos vi como Nick tenia el cuello del animal en sus manos pero en eso todo se torno confuso, no distinguía lo que veía y luego todo era negro.

Punto de vista de Nick.

Tenia al lobo entre mis manos, lo quería matar - este espantoso lobo le había daño a Joe y además le había mordido la mano a Kevin.- pensaba mientras miraba los gigantes ojos color negro azabache de este.

Al soltar al animal este salio corriendo y se perdió de mi vista entre los grandes y verdosos árboles.

-Joe… ¡Joe!… - decía Kevin parándose del suelo con la mano llena de sangre.- ¡Joe!

- Joseph – dije yo acercándome a mi hermano que yacía en el suelo inerte, con los ojos cerrados y la cara llenas de amargas lágrimas de dolor.

-Joe… vamos abre los ojos. – Kevin ya no aguanto las lagrimas, no puedo negar que pensamos que nuestro querido hermano reposaba muerto el aquel lugar.

Kev se acerco un poco mas a Joe y llevo ambas manos a la muñeca de Joseph, seguramente quería tomar su pulso, aun tenia los ojos en lagrimados, yo esperaba asustado las palabras que saldrían de su boca, pero esta no decía nada, solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

- dime Kev, que paso.- dije, ya que este no hablaba.

- Nick… ¡esta vivo!... solo esta inconsciente, se ha desmayado por lo ocurrido pero estará bien.- Se paro de donde se encontraba y trato de tomar a Joe en sus brazos, pero su mano sangraba mucho. Por lo cual lo detuve sabia que le dolía mucho su herida y además yo tenia mas fuerza por ende cargue a Joseph entre mis brazos. Lo llevamos camino al campamento en donde nos esperaban nuestros padres con el helicóptero de la clínica a la cual había llamado Kevin mientras yo cargaba con mi hermano para salvar su vida para que no se desangrara.

Punto de vista de Efraín.

-Ese olor.- pensé en voz alta mientras miraba por la ventana un aburrido día nublado. –ya se de quien es esta vez.

Caminaba en silencio por mi habitación sin sentido alguno, estaba tan aburrido que la vida que llevaba hace ya tanto tiempo.

- Por suerte vendrá esa princesita y de seguro las cosas van a cambiar- pensé para mis adentros.-…y eso Paul no podrá evitar.- reí en voz baja.

"_Paul es el único hermano de Efraín, la diferencias de sus formas de ser era debido a que cada uno de ellos tubo una madre diferente… la de Efraín era una hermosa mujer humana que contrajo matrimonio con el padre de ellos, luego de que la madre de Paul, una vampiresa de raza hubiera muerto… ha manos del enemigo."_

- Cosas que mi madre me enseño… fue el no hacer daño a las personas por placer… no hay que matar sin razón alguna…solo por una suma necesidad.

- hola tonto – me dijo Paul, que en ese momento había aparecido tras la puerta de mi pieza, el olor de sangre que tenia en si, era demasiado fresco.

Yo me gire y lo vi, tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre que corría desde la parte inferior derecha de su boca hacia su pálido cuello.

- ¿de quien era? – pregunte molesto.

- de la sirviente de los Chawn – río el - ¿no te apetece un poco?

"_Paul tenia 21 años de edad aproximadamente, físicamente era alto, esbelto, de una gran belleza, su pelo era de un color rojizo sangre muy oscuro, sus ojos eran grises muy claros al igual que un aterrador día nublado, su piel color marfil era pálida al igual que toda su descendencia. Era un joven independiente, temperamental, serio, sabia que era superior a las personas lo cual disfrutaba haciéndoles daño, ha pesar de llevarse mal con su pequeño hermano, ya que lo consideraba sumamente débil a diferencia de su raza, Paul sentía un gran afecto al el, pero lo ocultaba muy bien."_

_-Vamos Efra, sube al auto.- me dijo mi hermano saliendo de mi habitación, _

_Yo camine junto al el en silencio, sabia donde teníamos que ir, por lo cual entre al auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto… a cabo de pocos segundos estábamos frente a una hermosa y grande mansión la cual pertenecía a la Familia Rojas. Paul bajo de su moderno y veloz auto y toco el siembre de la casa, el ya había venido en otras ocasiones, por lo cual conocía a gran parte de la familia._

_Una mujer abrió la puerta y miro a Paul con una asustada sonrisa, luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara, Paul camino lentamente hacia el interior de la residencia, cuando la puerta se cerro tras de el, recién yo me dispuse a bajar del automóvil._

_Punto de vista de Charlie__. (Hermano de Cati)_

- ¡Jajajaja!

- Jajaja. No te creo – reía mi hermana

- si, te lo juro… me dio mucha vergüenza – nos decía mi padre.

Era una típica mañana, luego del desayuno, en donde Jack, mi padre nos contaba una anécdota de su juventud. Fue en eso momento que sentimos el sonido del timbre y mi madre se paro apresuradamente de donde se encontraba sentada, - ¿pasa algo? – le pregunte al ver su cara, ella me sonrió y salio.

Al cabo de unos minutos mi madre apareció en la terraza en donde nos encontrábamos mi padre, mi hermana y yo.

- Buenos días, Paul. – le dijo mi padre parándose de donde estaba sentado.

- Señor Rojas. –Paul bajo la mirada como si eso fuera un saludo.

- Hola – dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo, esto nos dio mucha risa pero la seriedad de Paul Riquelme nos impidió reír.

- Su prima Danielle ya ha llegado. – Dijo Cameroon, mi madre – salgamos a darle la bienvenida.

- Me da miedo.

- ¿quien? ¿Paul?- le pregunte en silencio a mi hermana.

- si… un poco.- me respondió con una sonrisa. – me miedo como reaccione Danielle ya que éramos amigas y hoy en día no me acuerdo de ella.

- Cati, ella lo entenderá – me mofe yo, cuando salíamos por la puerta hacia la entrada de nuestra casa.

Cuando salí, lo único que vi fue un niño apoyado en el exterior de un hermoso automóvil el cual soñaba tener, el chico levanto la miraba la cual se poso en mi pequeña hermana Cati, que seguramente tenia su edad, no puedo negar que soy muy celoso con ella, por lo cual me puse frente a Cathia para que el niño no la mirara, además mi hermana ya tenia novio.

-Mira aya.- Me dijo Cati apuntándome la entrada de autos que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente de par en par.

Llegaron 2 lujosos autos negros y entre medio de estos una gran limosina de vidrios oscuros. Se estacionaron frente a nosotros, del el primer auto se bajaron 4 hombres; el chofer, un niño de pelo negro (mayor que yo), un rubio también mayor que yo y por ultimo un joven creo que me mi edad o un poco menor. Todos nos miraron y luego desviaron la mirada a la limosina que aun no habría la puerta.

Del segundo auto bajaron dos niñas y un niño, las mujeres debían de tener dos o tres años más que yo, eran hermosas, y el niño que bajo del automóvil seguramente tenía la misma edad que el más chico de los rubios, me di cuenta que todos los presentes en ese momento (menos mi familia), tenia la piel sumamente blanca, por lo cual supuse que de el lugar en donde venían nunca fueron a la playa.

Los dos mas jóvenes empezaron a bajar las maletas con ayudas de ambos chóferes, yo pensaba en ayudarlos pero en ese momento cuando los de más caminaban hasta la limosina, el chico de pelo negro que había bajado del primer auto lentamente abrió la puerta de la negra limosina…

Fue hay cuando la vi…

* * *

**Saludos a Cath, Maggy, Pam y a mis lectores en general :)**

**¡OPINEN!**


End file.
